Tom Riddle's Turning
by slygryff24
Summary: A short, very short indeed, depiction of Tom Riddle that All Hallow's Eve he was destroyed into something less than mortal. Rating T for talk of souless murder. Please forgive my atrocious grammer.
1. Tom Riddle's Turning

Tom Riddle's Turning

Written by slygrff24

I, the authoress, own nothing. Not Harry Potter, not Tom Riddle. For no profit is being made. All that is recognizable, is to which I do not own.

*************************

Tom Riddle was a bad man. A very, very bad man. This he knew, and yet on the brink of greatness he couldn't find it in himself to care. He had gone farther than any other wizard in his attempts of immortality, in his race to beat out the best and brightest, the past and future the witches and wizards' alike who strived for world power. His very name caused fear in a crowded room, so much so that none dare speak it. Grendlewald the darkest wizard of his time had nothing on Tom. No, their was only one wizard who brought any resemblance of fear to this man of a wizard and that was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

XOx

The night lay cold in it's depths, All Hollows Eve sent a foreboding chill down his very spine causing a sensation like no other. He should not be here. He should not of chose today of all days to unleash his wrath upon a mere boy of prophecy. Yet he was a sensible wizard in his own eyes, if only but sensible and evil. Then sensible he was. Divination and prophecy, fortune telling and clairvoyance, he couldn't say that someone such as himself believed in such things, but he was unwilling to risk his own future on it; his own kingdom of tyranny, his own kingdom of fear. So this night, a night in which souls were able to return to earth his dark as sky cloak clasped tightly over his neck, his wand at the ready, and his footsteps with purpose and speed. Tonight he would murder a child, not just that, a baby.

He could not stop now, if anyone were to ask, though no one dare try, he couldn't stop, not now not ever. He could feel the end nearing, yet he walked on calling upon the doom that would serve as a twisted punishment for his many misdeeds. As gone as he was, and make no mistake he was very much gone, he knew what was happening to his body, to his magic, to his very essence of life. His body mutated beyond recognition, a small price for power he would tell himself. His magic grew dark unable to produce any light magic, he wouldn't need it he told himself. His very essence of life grew thin and stretched, he was something more than mere mortal, he told himself. With one last stray thought, he thought of his humanity. His humanity was almost faded. For this last stray thought, could he tell himself nothing . He wanted power, glory, fame, and fortune. He wanted every man, woman, and child to bow at his feet. Perhaps this one last price was to high? For this to fade was like a single blade through his cold, dark, barley beating heart. His humanity was something he never wished to lose. It made him powerful as a wizard who could accomplish such things, but to know one day a monster would stand in his place was too much, much too very much. All traces of Tom Riddle would disappear in Lord Voldemort and although he was a very, very bad man, for now he was still a man, and that made all the difference.

Fin

A/N ~ I was thinking of making this a story. I have a well thought out sort of circumstance. Perhaps I shall, we shall see.

Forever written~ (yes that's mine and it's copy written. Steal it and I'll bite you!)

slygryff


	2. Problem's Of Their Own Making

Tom Riddle's Turning

Written by slygrff24

I, the authoress, own nothing. Not Harry Potter, not Tom Riddle. For no profit is being made. All that is recognizable, is to which I do not own.

Chapter 2

It was over in blinding flash of green. He only cursed himself, for as he faded he heard that of a baby's cry. A mere baby to which he was defeated. Live on prophecy thought he, in his last moments of clear consciousness. Surely he was dead? But how could this be? His artifacts… A twisted grin would appear, if in fact he had an twisted face as to which to place it. His beloved artifacts made him something of shadow, not dead, yet not entirely alive.

He would not be stuck this way for long. Left as a weak foreboding shadow that crinkled dark magic throughout the air, no this he did not like. A last reminder of the humanity which had finally left him. He knew of only one place he could go. Wormtail. He was the only one stupid and cowardice enough to fear him, even in this state. The others, his Death Eaters, would only see opportunity to take his thrown, to steal what he had created.

Wormtail. The thought of such a man disgusted him even now. He had not the courage of a Gryffindor, nor the cunning of a Slytherin, not the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, nor the intellect of a Ravenclaw. As sad as an excuse to the name of a wizard that he was, and he was a very sad excuse to the name of wizard, for now he would prove useful. _Useful indeed_.

Xox

Gentle hands shook her from sleep. As she inhaled the familiar scent of old parchment and barely faded ink.

"Hermione, wake up, you've fallen asleep in the library again," said a male voice softly with breath upon her ear.

The breath caused a shiver down her back as strands of her forever bushy hair moved over her ear. She knew that voice.

"Harry," mumbled the young witch "Harry go away I'm sleeping." She turned her head in her arms which lay upon a book.

A snicker came from the teenage boy, "Hermione! We're late to class, you'd better hurry up we have a test today!" He called out frantically.

Hermione's head shot up as she stood so quickly her chair fell backward with a large bang, as she gathered her books.

"How could you let me _sleep in_?" she shrieked looking around for her bag. It was at this moment she realized exactly where she was. She wasn't at Hogwarts. She hadn't fallen asleep in the school library. She was in a library yes, but it was actually the Black family library to be precise, located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He tried, as hard as Harry Potter could try at anything, he tried to stop the chuckles that threatened to escape his lips, Try as he might her facial expressions were just so that of one Hermione Granger bookworm extraordinaire that it slipped through his lips at the precise wrong moment.

He could see her work it out on her face. First her surroundings where she was not and then where she was, Second why she was their and where she was suppose to be, and third his trickery that brought an indignant look upon her face that ceased his chuckles all together.

"Harry James Potter!" she yelled.

"Honestly Hermione, it's truly the only way to wake you up," he said trying make peace with the angry girl. For one thing Harry Potter had learned, evil dark lords hell bent on killing him he could handle, but angry girls were something else entirely.

"Then you could have perhaps left me alone!" she glowered with her hands on her hips "It is very rude to wake someone up that way Harry Potter, how many times have I told up not to wake me that way! The last time I had nightmares for a week!"

Harry schooled his features to the best of his ability, yes he remembered her nightmares very well just as accurately as she had once described them…..

_*Dream begins*_

_She had fallen asleep in the library when Harry shook her awake._

"_Hermione!" he squealed in a singsong voice "Wake up we're late to class and we have a test today!"_

_She frantically jolted from her chair and began to gather her bits of parchment, quills, and books into her bag. "How could you let me _sleep in_?" she yelled._

"_It was Luna's fault you slept in, she released jarkainiun kritterborks in the air," he said matter of factually following her to Defense._

"_The Karin whats?" she struggled with wrinkled brow "Harry what on earth are you talking about?"_

"_They make young witches fall asleep in libraries!" he sung before turning directly around._

"_Wait Harry!" she shouted "Aren't you coming to class?"_

"_No Mione, I have to go find the crumpled skin snorkak, if I don't find it I can't defeat Voldemort and he'll take over all the bake shops," Harry explained "You wouldn't want a world without cookies, would you Hermione?"_

"_No, I do favor chocolate biscuits," she agreed._

_"So you see I must go!" Harry smiled dashingly as he smartly bowed and skipped away._

_"Farewell brave wizard!" Hermione called after him and began skipping to class herself. _

_Time passed quickly and she ran into no others. Arriving at the Defense Against The Dark Arts door, she pushed it open slightly. _

_BOOM! EEP!!!! OPP!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!_

_"Now students, please take your seats!" Dean Thomas howled from standing on the Professor's desk in student robes that were three sizes to big. He took aim pointing his wand at the chandelier making it explode into confetti. _

_Pavarti Patil folded her arms across her chest slinging her beautiful onyx locks back and forth as she shook her head. _

_"No! Professor we will not sit until we hex Malfoy!" Pavarti stomped her feet._

_"Yeah!" shouted Lavender Brown moving her wand in a complicated looking maneuver as to turn his hair blue "His hair is prettier than ours!"_

_Draco Malfoy cowered dodging her hex by inches looking like a panicked kitten on it's way to the bath, "EPP!" he squealed._

_"And we can't have that!" Pavarti agreed taking out her own wand._

"_Sit or I'll fail you all!" Dean threatened._

_Chaos became still as all the students rushed to their seats, sitting perfectly as the room became clean in a snap. Hermione rushed to her own seat to sit beside Ron._

"_Mione you have to let me use your answers!" Ron pleaded._

"_No Ron!" she said incredously._

"_But Mione if you fail this test you have to take the Dark Mark!" he quivered._

_As upon dream rule, Lord Voldemort instantly appeared decked out in sickly greenish skin, blackest of black robes, and eyes so red that it sent fear into your very soul._

"_Fearrrr not young witchesss and wizarrrrdsss, all thossse who fail will become loyal death eaterrr'ssss, except you Herrrrmione Grrangerrr for you will become my brrride and rrrule by my sssside!" He laughed wickedly. _

_Hermione paled instantly. It would okay. She could do this. She had never failed a test. Not once. Not ever. _

_Dean jumped from the desk and parchment appeared before them all on the desk. The script appeared clean and clear gibberish that Hermione could not make out. Swet dripped from her brow. Her eyes panicked over the rest of the students, all easily smiling as their quills zoomed over the parchment. _

"_Tick tock Misss Grrangerrr," Voldemort smiled. _

"_Times up!" Dean called out, as their test vanished into thin air._

"_Wow Hermione! That was easy!" Ron exclaimed stretching his arms behind his back with a goofy grin upon his face. _

"_It looks like everyone passed except Hermione Granger!" Dean tsked._

_Their was a collected gasp, as well as a dark chuckle (two guesses from who). Harry appeared distraught before her._

"_Mione how could you!?!" he yelled "Do you want to marry that evil git?"_

"_No! No Harry I don't, I swear it, the test- plplease I-I-I couldn't make it out, it wawass gibberish I swear!" she pleaded for understanding falling on her words._

"_Come to me Herrrmione!" Voldemort called raising a hand to reach out to her._

"_NO NO NO NO NO I won't!" she cried hiding behind Harry._

"_I ssaid come to me!" he hissed pulling her by magic. _

"_Help Harry! Please help me!" she screamed._

_Harry merely shook his head._

"_Don't worry I'll save you Granger!" Seamus Finnigan said yielding his wand in her direction._

_Her chocolate colored eyes widened, as a orange streak hit her dead on. Her body exploded into a million pieces, and one Hermione Granger was no more._

"_Oi Finnigan!" Ron bellowed "You killed Hermione!" _

_*Dream Ends*_

That was when she had woke up screaming.

xoX

A/N ~ The orange spell Seamus used was a shout out to my favorite Weasley twins Forge and Gred! For the orange, the color of their hair, and well it blows things up now doesn't it? What's more Fred and George than that? Tom will be reappearing in the next chapter, along with a flashback of the conversation Hermione and Harry shared about her dream. And yes I'm well aware of how many times the word Hermione has appeared in this chapter, but it was her dream wasn't it? This may have been a little filler, but I want to establish firm bonds between people. And yes I have I a reason for that. It was silly and light for this chapter mostly, but things won't continue that way. I do love drama, battles, fights, and happy endings (take mind, I'm not promising one), I'm just saying. I have a rather good plot planned out as well. I have a feeling this is going to be a long story. I'm already working on chapter three, so it should be posted by Friday, if not sooner.

Forever written~ (yes that's mine and it's copy written. Steal it and I'll bite you!)

slygryff


End file.
